


Side Effects of Being Famous by Lance McClain

by justmeagainsorryy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crack, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'll probs add more tags as I go, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Manager!Pidge, Singer!Allura, Social Media, Tumblr, Twitter, YouTube, actor!lance, actually, bad Vine references, cuz it's easier for my brain to process it while writing, cuz we gotta stick together, even tho i'm totally in for non-binary pidge, figure skater!keith, meme freak keith, random korean phrases
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmeagainsorryy/pseuds/justmeagainsorryy
Summary: Lance McClain @lancemcclain_ofc:Side effects of being famous part 1: someone just mailed me their underwear folded to look like my face (i guess that’s what it is)23k retweets 34k likesor The Actor!Lance/Figure Skater!Keith klance social media AU no one asked for





	1. Welcome to Twitter! Meet the Bois

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry mum, this is my life now, i write fanfiction about animation.
> 
> hit me up on  
> twitter: @iisarub  
> tumblr: @justmeagainsorryy
> 
> WARNING: THE TWEETS ARE ORDERED FROM OLDER TO NEWER CUZ I AINT NO BITCH TO TRY AND CONFUSE YALL WITH THAT NEWER TO OLDER BULLSHIT OF TWITTER'S

**Lance McClain**

@lancemcclain_ofc

**4.5k tweets 234 following 68.4k followers**

_ I appear in that thing glued to the cinema wall called “screen” sometimes. Yo soy el B en LGBTQ+, and that DOESN’T stand for bilingual. _

 

**Lance McClain** @lancemcclain_ofc:

Side effects of being famous part 1: someone just mailed me their underwear folded to look like my face (i guess that’s what it is)

**23k retweets 34k likes**

 

**Lance McClain** @lancemcclain_ofc:

Pidge says it’s a lovely specimen, how do I get a new manager in this economy?

**22.2k likes 34k likes**

 

**Pidge Gunderson** @pidgeottogund _replying to_ @lancemcclain_ofc:

how dare u, i’m the only reason why ur not paying ur bills w/ doritos yet

**16k retweets 22k likes**

 

**Lance McClain** @lancemcclain  _replying to _ @pidgeottogund:

I believe in a world where people will accept doritos as a payment for a n y t h i n g

**10k retweets 10.3k likes**

 

**Pidge Gunderson** @pidgeottogund _replying to_ @lancemcclain_ofc:

…. i quit this job

**22k retweets 34k likes**

 

**Lance McClain** @lancemcclain_ofc:

I may not be the ultimate beauty guru™ but i sure know how to use an eyeliner, hot damn

**24k retweets 43k likes**

 

**Lance McClain** @lancemcclain_ofc  **RT:**

In my defence i was not 100% myself when i tweeted this

           “ **Lance McClain** @lancemcclain_ofc:

           What if feet could sneeze tho, what sound would it make”

**44k retweets 56k likes**

 

**Lance McClain** @lancemcclain_ofc:

I was re-watching my old movies and damn i’ve always looked good af, look at that smooth skin oh yes i did good

**32k retweets 42.2k likes**

 

**Lance McClain** @lancemcclain_ofc  **RT:**

takemetochurch.mp3 cuz i spy a hOTTIE

           “ **Drama Daily** @dramadailynews:

           20-year-old gay Korean-American figure skater @keithkogane is seen topless at the beach with British singer @alluraltea in California”

**233k retweets 112k likes**

 

**SATAN’S SPAWN** @ssthatsmebb  _replying to _ @lancemcclain:

thats gay. i luv.

**2 retweets 4 likes**

 

**VOTE FOR BTS** @sugadiccted  _ replying to  _ @lancemcmclain:

I don’t know who Keith Kogane is but I feel ya Lance

**3 retweets 9 likes**

 

**hate you too** @myassbruuhi  _replying to_  @lancemcclain:

Faggot

**0 retweets 0 likes**

 

**Hunk Garett** @tsuyoshihunkhello _replying to_ @lancemcclain:

What did I say about thirsting over random famous people on Twitter, Lance

**23k retweets 34k likes**

 

**Lance McClain** @lancemcclain  _ replying to  _ @tsuyoshihunkhello:

Hunk, bud, heterosexual partner for life, no comprendes cómo me siento, I see hot people I thirst over them, it’s just me being me

**43k retweets 78k likes**

 

**Lance McClain** @lancemcclain_ofc:

I think I’ve found my perfect pinned tweet, you guys

Y O U

G U Y S

**20k retweets 25.5k likes**

 

**[X]**

 

**Keith Kogane**

@keithkogane

**2.1k tweets 10 following 60k followers**

_ I danced in tights while on ice and they paid me for it, can you believe?  No, I’m not Chinese, 한국 출신이다 .  Obnoxiously from Texas, yain’t gonna deny it. _

 

(Pinned) **Keith Kogane** @keithkogane:

When I was a kid I had an existential crisis over my last name being Japanese when my parents told me I was Korean, I didn’t know how adOPTION WORKED OK

**213k retweets 493k likes**

 

**Keith Kogane** @keithkogane:

I love chocolate. So much.

**32k retweets 46.6k likes**

 

**Takashi Shirogane** @spacedadshirodes  _replying to _ @keithkogane:

Is that why my chocolate was mysteriously gone last week, Keith?

**34k retweets 45k likes**

 

**Keith Kogane** @keithkogane _replying to_ @spacedadshirodes:

/갑자기 읽을 수 없어…모른다 /

**43k retweets 56.7k likes**

 

**Dead Inside™** @hyunjoobitch _replying to_ @keithkogane _and_ __ @spacedadshirodes:

He basically just said “I can’t read suddenly, I don’t know” why is he liek dis

**236 retweets 435 likes**

 

**HEATHEN YO** @italybooisathing _replying to_ @keithkogane, @hyunjoobitch _and_ @spacedadshirodes:

I CANT BELIEVE HE JUST QUOTED A MEME IN FKN KOREAN

**665 retweets 766 likes**

 

**Keith Kogane** @keithkogane:

I love how articles manage to add “gay” next to everything related to me like “Keith Kogane Ate a Pastry Today… Also He’s Gay”

**67k retweets 78.8k likes**

 

**Keith Kogane** @keithkogane:

If I see any other Koreaboos/Weeaboos on my DM’s I’ll quit this job get eyelid surgery and change my last name to Massachusetts

**23k retweets 44.5k likes**

 

**Allura** @alluraltea _replying to_ @keithkogane:

i mean it is a great state, but still awfully hard 2 write, change it to kansas it’s easy n’ u won’t have to change ur KK signature

ur terrible KK signature btw

**19.2k retweets 27k likes**

 

**Keith Kogane** @keithkogane  _ replying to  _ @alluraltea:

You wound me deep, Allura

**15.6k retweets 20k likes**

 

**Keith Kogane** @keithkogane:

Why are people tweeting me in Spanish, dO I LOOK LIKE

**32k retweets 44.1k likes**

 

**berta  #LOVATICSFTW** @gaysinspace  _ replying to  _ @keithkogane:

if thats a vine reference i am disowning u as my son im still going trhu grief keith kogane

**239 retweets 456 likes**

 

**Keith Kogane** @keithkogane  _ replying to  _ @gaysinspace:

Disown me as you please because

**13k retweets 22k likes**

 

**Keith Kogane** @keithkogane:

No but seriously though what’s with the sudden Spanish attack, y’all?

**32k retweets 54k likes**

 

**Allura** @alluraltea  _ replying to  _ @keithkogane:

summing it all up, a cuban hottie called @lancemcclain_ofc called u a hottie and now his cuban crew is after ur ass cuz ur a hottie & people r thirsty over ya ass. my favourite kind of internet thirst: gay.

**44k retweets 65k likes**

 

**Keith Kogane** @keithkogane _replying to_ __ @alluraltea _and_ __ @lancemcclain_ofc:

1 I’m still salty over you getting the 280 bullshit and not me 2 Your grammar hurts me in spiritual levels 3@lancemcclain_ofc wHAT THE FUCK BRO

**23K retweets 34k likes**

 

**Lance McClain** @lancemcclain  _ replying to  _ @keithkogane _and_ @alluraltea:

… de repente no puedo leer, no lo sé.

**34k retweets 45k likes**


	2. Stumble Through Tumblr, Meet Ya Fans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back  
> back again  
> kai is back  
> tell a friend
> 
> this chapter is more like an intro to their careers thru the fans pov i hope u like it and see ya later when i create the courage to write another chapter. also if i survive the finals week cuz thats totally happening LMAO

**lancemcclaingbesidesu** reblogged  **figureskating-ww:**

 

[X]

 

_ “I’ve never actually watched any of his [Lance’s] movies, but I’ve never been a movie person, so I hope he doesn’t get offended by that. Uhm... I guess I’m just flattered? It’s nice to know that someone in the world finds me attractive.”  **— Keith Kogane about Lance McClain @** **Now Magazine** **’s YouTube Channel** _

 

Source: figureskating-ww  _ #lol i’d be more than just flattered if lance mcclain called me a hottie #but tbh he is a hottie #look at them arms tho #keith kogane #lance mcclain #hannah freaks out over actors _

 

**5543 notes**

  
  
  


**iwinthekogamehoney** reblogged from  **gossipnmediadaily:**

 

[X]

 

_ JW: Then tell me Keith, what do you think about all the attention you’ve been getting since the entire Lance McClain Twitter thing happened? Is it negative? _

 

_ KK: Honestly, I don’t find it that negative, since having people appreciate my job is more than okay. But I don’t want to be known as ‘that guy that that actor tweeted about’, I want people to recognize my abilities as a figure skater. _

 

_ JW: So what you’re saying is that you don’t want to come off as something else than a talented figure skater? _

 

_ KK: Not exactly. I want people to know for stuff like LGBTQ+ charity, representation, and, as well, my hard work as a figure skater. I mean, I didn’t train everyday I could since I was 5 years old to be remembered by people as a pretty face with a decent body. I worked hard, and I want to be recognized by it. _

 

_ — _ Keith Kogane @  The After Midnight Show

 

Source: gossipmediadaily  _ #i love him #honestly this is the best quote of his i’ve ever seen #go ahead baby get ur recognition #tiny gay ball of sass #keith kogane #lance mcclain #queue? yer a wizard queue _

 

**3214 notes**

  
  
  


**seashelldothell** reblogged  **gominbonagobitch:**

 

Ok but why is Okay Magazine saying Lance was harassing Keith on Twitter it was literally one silly tweet calling him hot, wtf.

 

**seashelldothehell:**

 

AGREED, keith already said he ain’t hurt abt it so y r ppl trying to turn this into smth problematic

plus my boi lance would never harass someone, irl or on twitter, he’s too much of a sweetheart for that. and his mama taught him better

 

Source: gominbonagobitch  _ #done with humanity #kaily rants about the daily #keith kogane #lance mcclain _

  
  
  


**Anonymous asked:** i hope u don’t mind me asking but what is this whole scandal involving lance abt?

 

**iwontbitetroyeimvegan:** basically lance  tweeted abt keith kogane who is a figure skater (his wikipedia page is  here ) calling him a hottie and the internet exploded and suddenly evolved into this figure skater loving monster and spammed keith on twitter which caused keith’s popularity to grow absurdly and now ppl are trying to make it into some sort of secret love story/abuse victim shit, keith seems rlly nice and he isn’t pissed abt the matter so i don’t really see why ppl are STILL going on abt this

 

Source: iwontbitetroyeimvegan  _#it’s honesly so dumb why is the internet like this #ask jimmie #lance mcclain #keith kogane #anon_

 

**21 notes**

  
  
  


**brasillouette** reblogged  **tvnawards-signmeup:**

 

[X]

 

_“If you feel like it’s not a phase then it’s not a phase, be proud of your identity like you’re proud of your nacionality, because it’s a big part of who you are as well. [...] Just because people say you aren’t beautiful it doesn’t mean you are not beautiful. If wearing makeup or dressing a certain way or using a certain hairstyle or even being called certain pronouns makes you feel beautiful than do it, go ahead, nothing anyone says matters because at the end of the day you’re the one who’ll be affected by how beautiful and comfortable you feel and not them.” _ **— Lance McClain after winning the** **Pride Icon Award** **at the** **SMV Awards**

 

Source: tvnawards-signmeup  _ #reblogging once again #this motherfucker fucking crying and making me friggin tear up too #i love him sO MUCH #lance mcclain #pride icon award #smv awards #duda crying over lance #more like crying with him this time but ok _

 

**9854 notes**

  
  
  


**jjstylealloverubae:**

 

Sometimes when I feel down I remember that Keith knows the entire script of the Bee movie by heart and then I calm down and think “life is worth living”.

 

Source: jjstylealloverubae  _ #the ultimate meme lord #that’s him #shitposting abt figure skating #i’m supposed to be at work rn #keith kogane #amen #figure skating _

 

**1232 notes**

  
  
  


**sprntrldannphilbruh** reblogged  **sugarohhoneyhoney:**

 

Someone: *does something stupid*

 

Me: wow I hate human kind 

 

Lance: *does the splits during a live interview just to prove that he can, and it is stupid as fuck*

 

Me: Human kind was saved 

 

Source: sugarohhoneyhoney  _ #that’ll always be my fav clip of all times #he’s wonderful #lance mcclain #queue had a great time _

 

**2313 notes**

  
  
  


**Anonymous asked:** for ur impossible ships 101 art challenge, keith kogane and lance mcclain

 

**dankmemesnation:** Lol what shall we name them, Leith? Kance? Klance? THE TRUE MVP GUYS lmao what am i doing with my life

 

[X]

 

_ Send me an ask with an impossible/improbable ship and I’ll draw them for you _

 

Source: dankmemesnation  _ #impossible ships 101 art challenge #my bet on their strongest point goes to height difference cuz it was fun to draw #ask dank #anon _

  
  
  


**lllancemccclain:**

 

Ok so guys Lance is gonna play a part in a movie called “Hiraeth - A Study in Syzygy”, it’s a Drama based off about a closeted trans boy named Joseph getting hit on by a fuckboi™ named Dylan  that thinks he’s a girl and when fuckboi™ finds out Joseph is trans, he helps him to get treatment secretly cuz Joseph’s parents are Dicks™ , Dylan ends up falling in love with Joseph but Joseph doesn’t accept the fact that above all things he’s also in love with a dude and a bunch of shit happens and from what I’ve read Lance will be playing the part of Dylan so sign me the fuck up

  
Source: llancemccclain  _#buying tissues already #hiraeth - a study on syzygy #lance mcclain #oh yes bby hmu with that sweet lgbt representation #alex cries over movies_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> none of the awards they win are real btw i was too lazy to find smth that fitted in. hiraeth is actually a book im writing but idk if i will ever finish it so its memory will last in this fanfic LOL as always feedback is appreciated and feel free to hmu on 
> 
> twitter: @iisarub  
> tumblr: @justmeagainsorryy  
> line: @iisarub

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this little intro to their personalities, i've always wanted a meme freak keith and now i can have one. if anyone who speaks fluent spanish or korean can help me out i'd be truly grateful LMAO. pls warn me if u see any major grammar mistakes, english isn't my first language and i'm a fast typer. feedback is always appreciated and i see u the next time i update! - kai aka moon aka the sufferer aka "my pronouns are they/them, bITCH"


End file.
